


Once upon a time there was a dolcé young pineapple named Tsukiyama

by Spicy_Suga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Fruit, Happy Birthday Tsukiyama!, I Don't Even Know, Just so much crack, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, much puns, sasaki would be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Suga/pseuds/Spicy_Suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a dolcé young pineapple named Tsukiyama. One day, when he went to visit his favorite café, Anteiku, he met an alluring orange named Kaneki.</p><p>Crack fic written for Tsukiyama's birthday 3/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time there was a dolcé young pineapple named Tsukiyama

Once upon a time there was a dolcé young pineapple named Tsukiyama. One day, when he went to visit his favorite café, Anteiku, he met an alluring orange named Kaneki. He seemed so pure that he must have been the purest orange, Non!, the purest fruit in all the land, one that surpassed all other fruit. Him, the forbidden fruit, he had to have him.

Surely a fineapple such as himself would be able to accomplish this feat. Tsukiyama used his zesty charm to convince Kaneki to spend some time with him. Enthusing about their shared love of literature, something began to bloom. Shortly thereafter Tsukiyama got his wish; he succeeded in captivating the exquisite orange that was Kaneki.

Going on dates, their love ripened as the days continued. As time passed and their relationship fruited, they both desired to take their relationship to the next level.

On the night of the pinnacle of their freshness, Tsukiyama invited Kaneki to his mansion. In his massive room, on his huge, cozy bed, Tsukiyama and Kaneki lay in the moonlight. Dew from the heat of the summer night forming on their skins, Tsukiyama hovered over Kaneki, planting sweet kisses over his unblemished flesh.

Slowly, they peeled off each other’s outer coatings, their juices starting to bead. Each and every touch tantalizing, the moans escaping from their mouths grew louder as they became more rushed, tormented by anticipation. 

Finally, in a fortissimo of passion, Tsukiyama and Kaneki joined together. Their appetite for each other growing even more, their love transcended the confines of their fruit bodies, evolving into something even more dolcé. 

Savoring the feel and taste of each other, they became even more frenzied as they reached their peaks together, and both spent their seed.

In the afterglow, they lay together in ecstasy, juices mingling in orange-pinapplely good-ness; that I can’t have because I am allergic to pineapples, thankfully Kaneki isn’t, so he was able to continue throughout the night performing various sexual deeds with Tsukiyama.

After that they lived in harmony, harmony.

Trés bien.


End file.
